


A Fool For You

by Cheshire37



Series: Fools Are Golden [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Even after everything done to her, Kara Zor-El refuses to give up on those that wronged her. Her only way to cope, open up what she had long kept hidden from everyone. The darkness wasn't done with her yet. Can those she has saved and protected all these years do the same for her now? (sequel to Fool Me Once)





	1. Chapter 1

** "I need to leave for a day or two." **

** "..I'll be back. I promise.." **

Those words, were the last ones spoken directly to her and after she watched her greatest hero walk out, she took the list of concoctions and went to the medical wing to see Hamilton. Three hours later, a not so friendly run in with emptying the contents that had been in her stomach and a clean bill of health, she took her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She promised to be back and Alex knew Kara always kept every promise if she could help it, just as she promised the hero everything would be okay before her mind was wiped away of everything that made the Danvers sisters inseparable. She would be back. She promised..

That had been two weeks ago, with no sightings of Supergirl in National City or for that matter the country, even overseas. She had checked on reports, broadcasts and various agencies with no such luck. There had been two papers on James' desk, who had taken over CATCO permanently after a long quite tedious chat with Cat Grant, for sick and vacation requests that his friend hadn't even bothered waiting around to see if they were approved. Dreamer and Brainy had been taking shifts, along with J'onn and even the newest team signed off by Colonel Haley after speaking to the estranged son of Agent Liberty, George Lockwood and his quest for peace and equality.

She had asked Nia if any dreams had revealed the whereabouts of her sister, but sadly none had appeared to her. J'onn had reached out to multiple sources, searching for leads but came up empty. Kelly had done her best to comfort her but even the psychologist and girlfriend of the Director of the DEO had ran out of ways to offer Alex words of wisdom when her sister hadn't come back after two days or even a week.

At the third day, call after text after call had been sent to the hero's phone and it wasn't until they had all gone over as a group, with Lauren even joining in, that they discovered Kara's phone on the counter along with her ear com and tracker in pieces next to a set of keys to the reporter's place. Terrified of what that meant, Alex ran to her sister's bedroom, entering the code to the hidden box under her bed and gasped when she saw both Supergirl's suit neatly folded and the box disc resting on top of it on a shelf in the open slid back panel of the closet.

After barking orders from both her superior and herself, all agents were to report any sightings directly to them. The former Director had gone to the Fortress of Solitude with Guardian, coming up empty there too. It came down to a royally pissed off Danvers and practical growls for the cell block to be opened, all cameras shut off and unlimited access to anything at her disposal. As reluctant as Colonel Haley was to let the Director in when fully hot headed, she knew there wasn't anything stopping the determined agent.

******** flashback: one week ago

She stood with arms crossed, her black suit on with her favorite gun holstered at the side, watching as two agents practically shoved the woman into the training quarters that her and her sister would spar in. The door was all but slammed behind the prisoner that was in a set of comfortable jeans and a button up shirt, collected from her home with a set of boots and a few toiletries. She cursed at the bag she saw in the corner, dropping her jaw when she noticed her sister's favorite jacket folded as neatly by that bag as the Super suit had been in the back of the closet.

"Is that.."

"Your agent, reluctant as he was, left it in my box and allowed me to have it brought here while I awaited the ass kicking I'm sure you are itching to give me." She didn't understand this kind hospitality by someone that had drugged her and the others as well as tortured the hero to near death. The confidence that the businesswoman used to show was in no way present now, replaced with a broken and fragile shell so battered by guilt and hatred towards herself that left Alex floored. "I don't expect my death to be a quick one, seeing that I deserve nothing but your wrath Director. Did you hear everything we discussed?" Danvers could only nod, unsure how to manifest some response to the question that would deem appropriate for the situation. "I figured as much. I thought she was.."

"Me? I know. I didn't expect her to don the whole agent suit or expect her to.."

"Hit me? Beat the living shit out of me? I realized and I'm not sure why..she held back."

"She had the kryptonite and dampening cuffs on that are like the red sun of Krypton, manifesting her loss of powers. I taught her how to fight and how to defend herself. I guess she picked up some other lessons watching me train new recruits that needed schooling in smart mouthing their Director." This damaged soul had vengefully brutalized her baby sister and still she found her own anger faltering, as if to spare this cruel woman just as vicious of a fate..

******** end of flashback

When she had explained to her superior of the punishment she chose, everyone had been slack jawed and stunned by her decision, even Colonel Haley herself. There would be a good old fashion ass whooping later, too engulfed in locating her sister she knew was hurting in more ways than one. Alex could feel it, as if Kara and her were of one mind, one body, one heart and one soul, warranting her urgency even more to find her.

"Nothing."

"No sightings."

"Several crowds calling out for Supergirl to return."

"People are holding candlelight prayers for her."

"Sorry Director." Agents were keeping up on everything and the news stations were in turmoil. This..was hell..

"I finished it Director Danvers." She flicked her eyes to the side, slowly turning her head as she met piercing emerald eyes showing no sign of malice whatsoever. The woman was on parole, but she continued her relentless project to further protect National City and Earth's hero from any threat that came her sister's way. Alex was weary but a huge part of her was willing to trust Lena again, in hopes of things mellowing out and returning to the way they had been before everything had gone to absolute hell. Intellect shown through those excited eyes as she handed over the square disk that proved the worth to have the woman back as a vital force for the DEO.

"Will it provide her access to.."

"Yes. The modifications supply the absorption of natural or direct solar regeneration. A rise or decline in gravity will trigger life-support measures if necessary. The calculated shield and lightweight armor will automatically engage if kryptonite is within if not close to a 1,000 miles. Magnifications of temperatures are taken in account, increasing kryptonian shielding to further intensities. She will also be able to breathe underwater Alex." The Director was impressed at the measures taken to protect Kara. Was this Lena's apology to her sister? She couldn't help but wonder if redemption or absolution was what the woman was striving for. She studied every bit of this genius's face, especially her eyes. She found no ill intention and Alex had learned of each twitch or sign of a shift in body language that would give away some ulterior motive.

"It's appreciated Miss Luthor." Until she knew the woman before her was no longer a threat, she wouldn't call her by her first name. The CEO knew this, accepting it to continue her projects that would not only keep Supergirl safe but agents as well. Alarms sounded all around them with agents yelling different things at once, confusing the Director who automatically brought a hand to her unbuckled holster and gun to prepare for an attack. That's when a familiar ring tone came over her com. "EVERYONE..SHUT UP! NOW..what is it? Hold on."

Every agent found their heads turning to the monitors, Alex's and Lena's as well. "I..see. Holy..shit. Call you back love." She hung up with her girlfriend and took grip of the strategy table, leaning forward with wide eyes. "What is she.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowds gathered around the waterfront, where a shining silver statue had been brought to life by Lena Luthor in honor of Supergirl, the woman's hero and friend. It wasn't the caped Super in front of them though. It was Kara, the reporter. Cameras and reporters from different news anchors were there and with a slight turn of one, Nia of CATCO came into view too stunned to even ask anything. Both aliens and humans were present, even George Lockwood and the newest recruits of peace. His face held nothing but confusion as did most of them.

She stepped forward to the podium, in a set of black jeans and a button up wine colored blouse. Her hair was braided and pulled back, with glasses on, she placed her hands on the sides of the stand before her. There was a much more serious expression than anything she ever used as a reporter for her job. She raised a hand as if to signal everyone to quiet down and strangely enough, out of respect and perplexity, they did. That hand went to adjust the mic and leaned forward to make sure everyone would hear her.

"I first wish to thank everyone for coming to this and I would appreciate if you would hold off questions until after I'm done. I am certain that you know me as the CATCO reporter Kara Danvers, someone who has always given you fact and truth and helped you see what sometimes we can be blind to out of confusion or fear. We proved that as a country and world, that we could rise above the hatred and misunderstanding and achieve peace. I also wish to thank the young George Lockwood, for his courage and open-mindedness that once more proved that we are not what darkness is cast at times through our last names."

She turned some and pointed to the statue. "This was given as a symbol of hope and strength by someone who cursed her last name but proved her worth, kindness and heroism." Once more she faced the crowd and saw questioning eyes sighing. "I want to tell you a story. This is a story all too personal to me, but one I refuse to hold in anymore. Before I begin, my heart goes out to a woman who has felt the sting of betrayal far too much and endured the heaviest of burdens, while continuing to be a savior to the Earth. Just like this statue, she takes great measures to fight for us in every bit of the good that she does."

She locked eyes with her good friend and pupil, whose face held just as much confusion if not more, with a hint of both fear and panic. She took a deep breath, swallowing down her nerve and returning her gaze to everyone. "You have all known me as Kara Danvers, a name I use as a reporter at CATCO Media. That..isn't my true name. My name is Kara Zor-El and I'm from Krypton." Gasps filled the crowd but still she continued. "Like so many that have come here, I'm a refugee on this planet. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin at thirteen, but..my pod got knocked off course with the explosion of my home, sending me into a dreaded place called the Phantom Zone. I was trapped there for twenty-four years and forced to relive the last moments of my planet and home being destroyed in nightmare after nightmare. Imagine being trapped in a tightly confined pod and forced to watch everything you know and everyone in your life, family and friends, taken from you with no way to stop it or turn back time. By the time I arrived here, my cousin had grown up and become a well known hero that many knew long before I chose to come out of a place where I was forced to hide who I was in order to keep those I call family and friends here safe along with myself."

She picked up the smaller mic and slid it over her ear, extending the mic so she would be able to speak clearly, adjusting the volume. "I know the dangers and I know the fears that many refugees like myself have. I also know, that secrets do no good when they end up hurting the ones you love most. I know the risks here and..I'm sorry." She looked directly into the camera, knowing somehow the person she wished to say that to most of all was watching. "I will not be returning to CATCO if this is a risk to those I work with by doing so. They were unaware and I see some of them here today. Please respect my request to leave them be."

Without anymore hesitance, she reached up and took hold of her glasses, removing them from her face with eyes closed. With them set down on the podium, she stepped out from behind it and reached back, undoing each braid until every bit was free and she shook it out with strands falling over her shoulders. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, watching every single person's reaction and noticing the shock the bafflement of what they were seeing. She reached up and ripped open and off her button up shirt, revealing a familiar crest. Gasps grew much louder and phones, cups, even some cameras fell from people's hands. The much darker reds, unlike what everyone was used to, shown in most of the vest down the front. The sides were the same color as the crest with outlines of the vest in gold along with the ends of the shoulders with the same dark red along the long sleeves that met at the wrists. There was no cape, skirt or anything else showing while she still wore the black jeans. "Zhalish Khap Wai Aoe. Zhalish Khap, Kieran Khuhtiv Bysh. Zhalish Khap." She continued to plea for forgiveness from her sister and best friend, along with everyone else important in her life.

The last one she made eye contact with was her friend and fellow hero, who wiped her eyes and nodded smiling. She smiled back then looked up and lifted off the stage, sending gasps and shouts, cheers and several well known languages to her of support and understanding. Finally, while still in the air, she looked back down and gave that brave smile only to find not questions but cheers. People weren't angry, they were stunned but they respected the bravery she had shown them by revealing herself to everyone. She smirked when she heard an older teen telling her friend about how she calculated out how old Supergirl was and then they gasped and shouted their praise.

"Hey you're older than we thought!" She took the time to fly over and whisper to them while smirking.

"I'm older than Superman, but I still look younger." They giggled and she floated above the crowd, getting thumbs up and cheers from them. She would take it and when she touched back down and stepped off the stage, the first person she went to was Nia and the cameraman with her. Pictures were taken, some with citizens and some of just her. She tucked the glasses she had taken off the podium into her side pouch and continued to shake hands and get hugs. She hoped though, knowing who all was watching, that what she did would help provide other answers that were sought.

As happy as she was of the reaction and lack of negativity, she still held a trembling sadness in her heart and soul. Her mind wouldn't stop playing back the last encounter with who she had once trusted and believed in. Everything had changed when her sister and her family were placed in the worst of dangers. She knew how grave the situation had become, almost losing Alex in the process. The pain, as horrific and excruciating as it was, was nothing compared to that which was inflicted on her sister and the others. Once it had been turned on them, anger at herself festered into rage and hate due to the actions she chose to take.

When she finally decided to part from the crowd and take to the sky, cheers and praises continued but it wasn't what she needed right now. She couldn't put on the suit just yet, instead choosing to wear what her mother had given her that held her family's crest. She knew the panic, fear and anger at disappearing for so long that didn't sit very well with an erratic heartbeat belonging to her sister when she didn't return as she promised in a few days. It was too much to bear for her and instead of solar flaring in pure agonizing fury, she disappeared and hoped everyone would understand. Her sun and her moon would understand..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone even close to the command center or for that matter in the building of the DEO, had taken several steps back. One was calculating out every object that would need replacement and another was making sure agents stayed out of the line of fire. Four chairs had been tossed, two stools, several radios and mugs which made a few nearly cry without their coffee anymore. Even the businesswoman stepped back, doing her best to avoid the Director's wrath yet still coming to terms with what had been announced publicly. She had caught the words spoken, with a pretty good idea of what was said in kryptonese. As another radio went flying, this time rather close to her head, she ducked just in time to avoid it.

"THAT STUPID...WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?! THAT IDIOT! SHE'S OUT OF HER MIND! SHIT! FUCK! MOTHER FUCKING DAMMIT KARA! I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS! DAMMIT SOMEONE CALL MY MOTHER! SHE'S GONNA BLAME ME FOR THIS SHIT! GET MY MOTHER ON THE...wait a minute..I'M NOT HERE IF SHE ASKS! FUCKING HELL! KARA ZOR-EL YOU DAMN MORON! FIND HER AND GET HER ASS BACK HERE! SHE COMES HERE NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE IS TO INTERRUPT OR INTERFERE WITH ME KICKING HER KRYPTONIAN ASS!"

"Um...uh...um...Dir.." One agent was shaking as he stood up from where he had been hiding behind his chair.

"WHAT!"

"D..Dir..ect..t..t..or.." Another agent stuttered, shaking in her boots and pointing behind the furious woman.

"Um...uh...Al..ex?" The Director flipped her head to the side and growled at the CEO, paying attention to where she was pointing. No sooner had the direction been announced, she spun around and brought a hand directly to her sister's face in an attempt to slap her. What she didn't expect was it to be caught and furthermore, purple glowing orbs to be showing. No one moved, some didn't even breathe, watching the sisters carefully.

"Let GO of my wrist Kir Aoe!" She let go but then stepped right up until their faces were just a few inches from each other. There wasn't any soft expression on her face and when that became evident to the Director, eyes of fury became shivering eyes of uncertainty.

"Urvish Fah Wai Aoe. Ugem." Absolute shock slammed through the woman immediately.

"Did..you just..tell me to.."

"Yes. You need to calm down sis. You are a Director of the DEO. Act like it." Alex suddenly stepped back, noticing the glow of purple in her sister's eyes hadn't subsided. Everything she had wished to say at the top of her lungs was gone, as if she had become mute. Nothing could come out, so she nodded and hoped this conversation could be taken to a more private location where curious eyes were not watching them intently. The air had changed and Danvers knew it. "Shall we?" It was then she realized those two words weren't just directed at her, flicking her eyes to the side to see the CEO nodding too.

"Agent Vasquez, take post." Susan gave a thumbs up and went about her commands to have everyone get back to work. She looked over to the raven haired woman, noticing the twitches of nervousness, realizing they were both a little shaken at the direct behavior of the one that lead them towards the private training room that her and Kara would spar at. They hadn't stopped there, where Alex thought her sister was taking them and then it dawned on her where they were headed. She swallowed down another bit of nervousness, unsure of why both her and Lena were being brought to the room that had been a private sanctuary to only the Super.

She glanced forward and then to the side, a questioning expression held in place and every now and then chestnut browns would slip her way with a look that almost told her to listen and learn. The hero stopped at the wall, placed her hand on the bio-metric reader and once it recognized the signature, the doors slid open and they were motioned inside. What she saw, froze her in place. The same woman who had come to help them all, with the battle against the World Killers was before them now, in almost a holographic image.

"Hello Kara. Good evening Agent Alexandra Danvers. Good evening Lena Luthor." A gasp caught both sisters' attention, with a slight annoyance on the Director's face who rubbed her temples.

"Alex or Director or hell Agent Danvers but drop the Alexandra please." Grumbles came out and her sister couldn't help but smirk.

"My apologies Agent Danvers, now Director Danvers. My congratulations to you."

"Pull up the last recording of Director Danvers and yourself."

"As you wish Kara."

** "DAMMIT Kara is relying on me! She has always relied on me..ever since you sent her here. I'm sure you had hoped that she would find people that would take care of her. Who would love her like she was their own. I did. I only wish I'd been a better sister to her when she first got here. I can't..I can't even imagine it now." **

She listened to the overwhelming emotion in the Director's voice as she spoke, looking to who that voice belonged to and widening eyes when she saw the first tears roll down the woman's face.

** "I used to resent her, for coming into my home. For following me around at school. Some strange girl who didn't know how to fit in. For embarrassing me in front of my friends. But all Kara wanted was a family. And that's what she is to me. She is my sister. And she needs me now more than ever. So please..tell me how to help my little sister!"**

"End recording. Can you pull up footage of our planet's destruction. The final moments of Krypton?" Both women turned to her, eyes growing larger by the second.

"Very well Kara." She took a step back and watched as the A.I. of her mother disappeared, replaced by a gruesome sight, shutting her eyes and trying to block out the sounds of her planet's destruction. Psi had forced her to relive those last moments, ones that plagued her in her sleep ever since, that no amount of kryptonian meditation could erase. She turned away, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tighter, when the first sounds of her home's last moments began.

"Oh my god.." Her sister had never shown her any of this, just simply told her of it but seeing it now.. "K..Kir..Aoe.." She never understood how Kara could meet every day with a smile, and provide hope to others, through all she had been through. Now, seeing it with her own eyes and hearing the explosive sounds, she was finally looking through her sister's eyes as if she had been the one in that pod. This had been what Kara's aunt had tried to prevent. "Astra.."

The one name and Lena turned away from the agonizing sight, noticing guilt written all over Alex's face. "She had...tried to...stop it. I...killed..her."

"END IT...please...and leave..us." Both women turned to see the woman on her knees, hunched over and shaking with her hands pressed hard against her head to keep any noise from reaching her ears. The footage stopped, faded, but the A.I. hadn't returned yet. She couldn't stop the tears anymore, her hands dropping to the floor as heavy sobs shook her frame so badly she felt as if the explosions were coming from inside of her. Without any way to stop it, she threw up what she had ingested before, uncaring about who witnessed it.

"K..Kar.." No child should ever have to endure something like that. "Kir Aoe..I'm here. I'm here." She hit her knees, pulling her little sister, her baby sister, into her arms in hopes of consoling her. The kryptonian was shaking so badly, sobbing in absolute agony and muttering kryptonese as if to chase the demons away. She had forced herself to relive that traumatic episode, just..for..them. "Kara…"

A woman, once defended and protected, who became a friend and a partner in heroism fell to her knees and dove to the side to wrap her best friend in the tightest hug she could, unleashing sobbing apology after shivering apology. Alex let her sister go and watched as the two broke down in one another's arms. Cautious but certain, she stood up and backed away to leave the two women to sort things out. There wasn't some magical portal the one on probation and heavy surveillance could jump to with her sister. Kara was safe..and that..was enough for her..to FINALLY give them the time to heal from deeper wounds...TOGETHER..


	2. Chapter 2

With fragility in its most truest of forms, her thoughts still reeling from what she had seen and the realization that they were truly alone in the room after the Director had left them, she slowly pulled back, only to have her shirt clenched tightly by who held on for dear life. Her life, her struggles and loss, she saw in pure clarity and her heart wept for how cruel the universe had been to the hero. She never understood how much of an internal war waged on within the beautiful woman in her arms, who day after day provided a smile and comfort no matter the cost of loss to her. So many things had come to light and with these revelations, the struggles began to constrict her own icy heart that this incredible soul had melted that chill to free it and beat again. So what did she do? She took that ice, created a spear and drove it through her best friend's heart. She had been a monster. Just...like..Lex.

Too much had been bottled up for so long, so many things shoved so deep down she forced herself to forget and just place focus on others, that she lost bits and pieces of herself along the way. Hope. Hope..hope. A mantra she pushed forth and continued to provide for everyone but herself. She lived, she survived, but she had died far too many times to count in several excruciating ways just so everyone else would live life to its fullest.

Her sister had lost most of her childhood because of some strange alien child showing up on the Danvers doorstep, because another kryptonian didn't want to harbor that responsibility. All that pressure was pushed onto Alex, that responsibility to protect her from anything and everything, including hiding powers she never asked for or expected to have. Her choice to save her sister that day, also took far more from her than ever before. Once again, the agent was stuck looking after her and dropping all of her life just for her. When her sister finally found someone and discovered parts of herself she had to push down because of her, it became the most difficult thing to process.

She had gotten used to not seeing her sister as much, instead developing a beautiful friendship with someone everyone told her to stay away from, all because of her last name. She didn't care about what her cousin had to say, or even her sister or friends for that matter, because she believed in the woman. She believed her to be a good soul, even with all that intelligence she knew the damage that her best friend had endured over the years, physical, mental, psychological and emotional had taken such a toll it left her defensive. With her though, the brilliant beautiful hero in her eyes, couldn't do any wrong and that proved true the closer they became.

Her loss of Mon-El, the constant distance forced upon her, the battles that nearly ended her life, she would take for everyone, especially the ones she loved. New friends came to light, new threats did as well. Her sister's loss became her mission to heal, to help Alex get through the difficult dark time. She did and just as they were sorta okay, her ex appeared but not alone. As if Psi, the meta-human hadn't been brutal enough, her sister had been right, he was alive. He was alive and married. That distance pushed her into a state of mind that was brittle and when she faced off with the shadow of pure evil, she lost. When she lay in that DEO patient bed, there was this part of her that just wanted to give up and quit fighting. The human side of her, the side that brought others light, won out. She returned, defeated the devils and during all that, she suffered the separation of her best friend and her heart. Those walls were up for a part of her, but it was her regardless of what piece of her it came from.

She struggled against the tides of fear and change, morality and true helplessness, loss piled up even higher, drowning her in despair through it all. In the end, she got back one to lose the other. Her own guilt, her own destruction, her lies and secrets brought forth a devil that stood over her, laughed at her, took her by her throat, lifted her up and squeezed until blackness seized her in its grasp to drop her into the fires of hell. For her foolish choices, others had to suffer. For her fears of what could have happened, she caused those same fires to rain down on her loved ones, burning them. This was all..on..her..

The sobs had finally died down, the shakes had dissipated, but something in the one in her arms had shifted. When the beautiful blonde in her arms lifted her head, she pulled away and slightly scooted back. Beautiful sky and cerulean blue hues were gone, replaced by burning purple orbs.

"Kara?" She scrambled away, getting to her feet but not quick enough. She gasped as her backside met the wall and a powerful hand held her up off the ground by her throat. In haste she brought her right hand to her left wrist and pressed the button on the inside of the bracelet.

"Вы пытались убить нас." The tone, the darkness in those words and slap of the actions she took were front and center in her mind, a vicious reminder of her mistakes and monstrous decisions. 'I did try to kill her. What did she mean..kill us?' Was the Red Daughter still present in her best friend, like Reign had been in Sam once?

"Ka..ra..it's..Le..ee..na.." She heard the heavy sound of boots and knew who it was, glancing over when the Director came in, then hit the panel as the doors slid closed. "K.." The hand around her throat began to tighten it grip.

"KARA! Kara Zor-El! Kara..listen to me sis." She approached slowly, keeping both arms out with hands slightly up to signal no hostility. "Alura?"

"How can I assist Director Danvers?"

"Kara. Kara, it's your mom! Look!" Her sister turned her head some, acknowledged who she was seeing then flipped her head forward and gasped. Her eyes quit glowing immediately, she removed her hand from her best friend's throat and took off at a speed none of them had seen before, as far away from both of them as she could get. "What happen.."

"I'm not sure. She was speaking.."

"Russian. I picked up on that when I got close to the door. She said you tried to kill us. What did she mean by us?" The woman rubbed her neck with one of her shaking hands. She had been terrified by what she had seen on the hero's face. The CEO had seen it one too many times, but all she could picture when she looked into those glowing purple fires was Reign. "Lena?" The woman turned at use of her first name. "Now we know."

"Yeah. I know my sorries aren't worth much but.."

"They are worth more than you think. There is footage I think you should see." Both women exited the room, Alex locking it down with codes afterward, as the Luthor followed the Director to her office. Once inside she shut the door and motioned for the woman to take a seat, walking around to her chair behind the desk and waking up her monitor to punch in her passwords. "This isn't going to be easy to see so I'm warning you now. I placed a hidden camera and com on the disc in a way that would be hidden, even from Supergirl's extensive vision when the suit covered her body." She clicked on the file and turned the monitor so Lena could see the footage.

******** flashback (footage): day of reckoning and the fight between Supergirl and Lex Luthor

From a sideways position, showing clear vision of the ground, the dangerous Luthor approached. Heavy breathing was evident, coming from the helmet of the suit. A tinge of glowing green was showing, but still she rose to her feet even as the crazed monster in black approached smiling at his victory, his cruel and sinister smirk.

"That's better. Now smile, and take this like a Kryptonian." The struggle had grown worse, her breaths, panting and weak heart rate could be heard. A vicious gauntlet like gun or blaster all in black was raised by his hand, no smile showing, just pure ominous hate. The humming sound, a deadly object powering up as the same evil green was shown, prepared to unleash what could kill Supergirl, fired and coming her way. Her breath halted, her heart stopping as it came closer, only for Russian to be heard and a figure in the darkest of colors showing briefly as the glowing kryptonite that would have killed her never came. Nothing but blackness came for a moment, until dark walls and nearly dirt colored floors became visible. She didn't move at first, Then she righted herself, went over to the figure that lay close by her. The head gear disappeared, sucked back into the suit and her strands of blonde that appeared almost brown in the lack of light rested over her shoulders and chest.

"Oh no. No." She looked down, coming so close, the other version of her was nearly in her lap. Sickly green streaks along the veins of her face even neck were visible. Pain and weakness shown, heavy difficult breathing was heard.

"You were right." Her Russian accent was heard, even through gasps and groans as she slightly turned her face away from her. "My Alex was nothing like your Alex. Protect you people as I protected mine." Her breathing became ragged, forced and then finally stopped. Suddenly a wave of what appeared like a fog in a glowing purple mixed with greys showed and came toward her and the body on the floor disappeared within it.

Her own breathing grew heavy again, gasps and shock were clear as day. She lifted from the floor, onto her knees then onto her feet, with this glowing power absorbing into her. She heard footsteps behind her, turning around as the grays and purple subsided within her.

"How about that." After looking from one arm, one hand to the other, she focused instead on the shadow approaching. "Two birds, ONE alien hand-cannon." His arm lifted once more, the humming louder this time but when he fired, she fired back much more powerful beams of heat vision that wasn't the same color as what she usually showed, it was almost the faintest of purples. Grunts were on both sides, but she kept walking forward as he struggled to remain standing. His voice held struggle, turning into shock then to heavy howls when his body was shot backwards, out of the hole made when both her and the Red Daughter crashed into the room. The glow stopped and she walked forward, back out and toward the fallen Luthor.

He was trying to get his lexo-suit to work, but it was failing him, even though it was showing some of the kryptonite glow. Then a strange purple glow emulated from her eyes, a reflected image off his suit as he practically cowered some.

"This is for Red Daughter." Her voice almost gave off of hint of anger, but also vengeance. The glow grew stronger, even as he finally got the suit to work and shot up toward the ceiling with her purple beams of heat vision following him, as she did. She couldn't get a shot off but as she soared higher and higher into the air, through the clouds, he became visible once more. His suit once again showing signs of failing. She dove down as he was falling and grabbed him by the wrist. "It's over!" He looked up at her, with his helmet on, a fire glowing streak of a shade or visor down the middle of it. "Let me save you." His helmet faded, sparks of fire emulating all over his suit.

"Saved? By a Kryptonian? I'd rather die." His head gear slipped on once more, releasing the gauntlet like gun to part from his arm, allowing him to fall as she watched him do so. She looked down, watching him fall, even crash. She looked up into the sky, heavy breaths once more, then back down at the crater made by only rubble and those same sparks as people circled where Lex Luthor fell, looking up at her and clapping in happiness at their hero. She exhaled a breath and slightly chuckled when she let it out, and flew off as the camera's feed cracked and ended.

******** end of feed

She turned the monitor back around, not taking her eyes off of the woman across from her with nothing but a desk between them. Shock, pain, sadness, anger, loss, hate or loathing, realizations and regrets were written all over Lena's face and even her body language. When she slumped back in the chair, the greatest of all was defeat. She couldn't tell if this was a sign of giving up or failure, but it rang true to how the tortured CEO felt.

The Director found herself leaning back in her own chair, thinking back to each and every single thing the woman across from her inflicted on her baby sister. How terrified she was, the cries and wails of agony, the screams of relentless pain, the broken voice and disheveled words spoken until no response made any sense. The fake recordings to drive her into further chaotic insanity and sounds of electrical currents that came with any physical contact to live circuits. Had this single person's cruelty caused her sister to truly snap? If Kara had finally lost it..

Alex grabbed the smaller radio at her side, tapping it twice.

"Co-Director Vasquez?" The woman's eyes slid up to watch what she was doing, listening intently.

"Copy Director. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come to my office, pronto."

"Let me just finish up stationing our other agents and I'll be there."

"Alright." Brown met green as she held out her hand signalling for the woman to hand over what she knew was on her. "Please Lena."

"How did you know I got a hold of her signal code?" She handed the Director her phone.

"I took a guess. I factored in your projects, your determination to protect her against everything..but..I'm wondering if you can protect her from herself." Emeralds shook when noticing the way Alex's face tenses up.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" Both turned their heads, towards the door in hopes the hero stood there in the doorway, but they found it empty. When their eyes met once again, nervousness etched both their faces.

"Are we..losing her? Did I…" The overwhelming guilt, anger at herself and fear slipped along her features.

"I...pray..we aren't.." Truthfully, she wasn't sure that Lena was wrong to ask that. All they knew is the beautiful radiant hope filled sun had been eclipsed in darkness..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing?" J'onn and Brainy shook their heads, Nia had collapsed on Danvers' couch, with Alex trying to fight the urge to pour herself another scotch and Lena already downing her third. James and Kelly were out with field agents, Lauren had contacted George Lockwood and even though young, he was rather smart for his age. His groups were sending out an alert, receiving aid from several alien bars and club patrons, offering to send word out of the missing Super. It seemed like all of National City was on the lookout for their hero.

They had gone so far as to contact old comrades too. Lucy Lane and her entire base had eyes on the skies. Cat Grant had reached out, offering even more assistance while the former president Olivia Marsdin had too sent the word out. Captain Sawyer and the divisions she made friends with, partnered up with, had all radios tuned in for any news. Alex began to pace, saying screw it to her attempt at sobriety and gulping down another glass. Kelly came in, noticing the state her girlfriend was in. James hadn't come, but they weren't surprised by that. He was still pissed at Lena, with good reason to be after everything that had happened.

When all else had failed, J'onn and Nia attempted to amplify their psychic powers with the help of Brainy. Even with the united forces of their gifts, they still came up empty. Everyone jumped at the ring of Alex's phone, who picked it up immediately.

"Yes?" With a heavy sigh, she set it on speaker. "Go ahead Captain."

"Can't even tease you for one second huh Danvers?" Everyone watched as Kelly stormed up to the device on the counter, practically growling.

"Back..your badge wielding ass..off MY girlfriend Captain Sawyer." Nia smirked, Brainy whistled and even Alex cracked a smile. "What do you have that's useful."

"If you weren't dating my ex fiance I might hit on you doc. There's been a sighting, at least I hope this is true, of Little Danvers out in the desert."

"Reaaaal helpful Sawyer. Which one?" She didn't have time for any drawn out convo with her ex.

"Mojave. It could be a cold day in hell lead Alex, but it's all we've got at the moment." Both lovers looked at one another, noticing when Lena butted in after slamming the tumbler down, grabbing the phone.

"Do you have a specific location?"

"Ummm...remember that place you showed me when we took an out of tan excursion? Joshua?"

"I do." She looked up at the previous Director and mouthed 'go'. J'onn didn't need to be told twice, walking over to the balcony door, sliding it open and taking to the sky. "J'onn is heading there now."

"Director, since I know you are gonna head that way, take agents with you..if you go. Please."

"I will. Thanks Mags." She cursed under her breath at her slip up with the nickname, noticing her girlfriend's raised eyebrow.

"DANVERS! ALEX IT'S SUPERGIRL! GET YOUR ASS TO THE RIDGE PATH! NOW!"

"DAMMIT! J'onn lef...J'onn!" The Martian flew in as fast as he could, motioning to Brainy who grabbed Nia as he took Alex into his arms and tossed Lena a radio. "Whaaaa.."

"Call Agent Vasquez to get a chopper up for you! Hang on Alex.."

"Alex?"

"Maggie, it's Kelly. J'onn just took Alex with her. What did you find out?"

"Someone spotted a woman matching her description, wandering around the desert as if in some weird trance when she didn't respond at all to their shouts. They called it in, but by the time the guy ran out to help she was gone. Five minutes later they saw her again, further out, near Joshua Tree. She was too far away to get to, but when the guy used binoculars, the way she was walking...he reported the woman appearing drugged or lost or...we all know Kara doesn't use drugs or drink and if she does drink it's minimal when it's alcohol that can actually affect her. Can you patch me into either of their coms?"

"We hear you Maggie. We are almost there. We are.."

"J'onn? Alex? Brainy? Nia? Anyone?" Lena looked at Kelly, just as James and Lauren came running in.

"We got the info. Let's go." Haley told them, both of them nodding while grabbing their bags and phones. "Captain Sawyer do you read?"

"Copy. What are...wha? Whoa. Did you send someone to.."

"Pick you up? I did. Lucy Lane will be picked up as well." The Colonel lead the pack, hoping what chatter she and James Olsen had picked up on the way over to her Director's loft wasn't true, at least she hoped not..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brainy? Nia?" J'onn asked, grateful the vehicles he requested were being lowered for Alex and the Naltorian. The minute they touched down, the Director was running towards the bike all the while a helmet and jacket were tossed to her. She accepted the gloves too, suiting up and slipping the helmet on, noticing Nia pull up beside her, adjusting her helmet and tapping the side.

"Com?"

"Yeah. Brainy has Legion ring and is gonna stay in the air with J'onn."

"You do left, I do right?" Nia nodded. "Let's go." Both of them revved up the bikes and took off quickly in opposite directions, only to slam on their brakes when one person's voice rang out in pure unwavering panic. The Director and Dreamer had never heard Brainy sound like that before. Neither had J'onn, or for that matter everyone on route to the location, at the DEO and out in the field. They weren't sure exactly which direction to head until two beeps on their bikes had them glancing down to see a GPS navigation screen. "We're coming Brainy!"

"HURRY! GET MEDI-VAC HERE! J'ONN WE CAN'T MOVE HER! WE CAN'T FLY HER OUT OF HERE!"

"Director Danvers, we are on our way! Do you have her?"

"No, Brainy just found her. Nia and I are on our way there. J'onn has.."

"ALEX! ALEX I NEED YOU HERE! NOW!"

She didn't need to be told twice, picking up speed and noticing Nia close behind her in the side mirror. The minute they caught side of the two men, she jumped right off the bike uncaring that it was still running, taking off towards them and hearing the other bike scrape the ground and heavy footsteps making haste to the two that slightly pulled back, revealing the Super. She was anything but that.

Every vein was visible along her completely exposed body, in shades of black and a slight glow of purple. Her skin color was so pale it looked almost grey, with eyes open but practically empty. The white in them looked slightly yellow with purple veins in hues, once so beautiful sky and cerulean blues, that were now a lifeless grey. Her breathing was far too shallow, along with her chest barely rising to fall. Blood slid down from one corner of her lips along with both nostrils showing the same hideous crimson. Her bare feet were torn up from the ground, bleeding some from where the skin broke open. This wasn't National City's, the Country's or Earth's mightiest hero. This was a ghost of what once had been hope..


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if the city had come to a stand still with news of the Super found. Those that had once feared aliens by not accepting their hardships or losses of homes, band together with refugees and different agencies to send silent prayers of hope Supergirl's way. Candles were lit, prayers and stories of rescues were heard throughout National City, the Capital and Country, even further as overseas where prayer groups held rituals of healing to do anything they could for her.

The DEO couldn't believe their eyes, when the savior of Earth was wheeled in and rushed off to the medical wing. J'onn, the previous boss, carried the Director in his arms and towards where the hero had been taken to. Even with their differences, James was helping his ex as they followed them, feeling the overwhelming trembles through the one in his arms who had lost the strength to remain standing. Haley had practically stumbled in, a sight no one had expected to see, of someone that had once been so cruel to the agents and tried to uncover Supergirl's identity. Nia and Brainy walked beside Kelly on unsteady feet by watching her girlfriend fall apart and finally collapse from the worst of exhaustion when the sister she loved and tried to protect all her life, lay motionless in the dreadful grave state she was in.

"Susan?" Vasquez turned to find where the voice came from, when both Lucy and Maggie entered the command center, followed by officers and soldiers in hopes of lending more support to the DEO. "How is she?" Lane asked, fearing the answer. The grim expression of both the Co-Director and other agents gave her the answer she hoped not to get.

"She's not good. They don't know what happened to her. There are some theories but that's all we know so far."

"How is Alex?" She shifted the conversation, noticing how Susan shook her head and rubbed her face. "What happened?"

"She passed out when they set her sister on a stretcher and she attempted to follow when they loaded her up in the chopper. I believe J'onn said they would give her fluids and keep her as close to Supergirl as they could."

"I..heard." Sawyer muttered with both women looking at her.

"Unfortunately, we all did." 'Badass Agent Danvers' had fell apart on the com radios and everyone listened to her cries and plea for her sister to wake up, to be okay. No one blamed her for it, instead sending their own prayers to both Danvers. Sending anything they could..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had come to, vision slightly blurred and voices sounding like her head was underwater. When she sat up, a hand reached out to steady her, which she appreciated but all her focus went completely to her sister and how to help her. Looking to her left she saw the hand reach out to help her off the bed in one of the patient rooms, accepting it from Nia.

"Where.."

"I'll walk you there. Lena and Haley are in with Brainy and Amelia, trying to figure out what is wrong with her. We weren't gonna forcefully wake you up, not knowing what condition you were in from all the shock and chaos. Brainy's words not necessarily mine." At least Nia was being honest about that, appreciated greatly in more ways than one especially by Alex.

"What do they have so far?" She slipped into one of the scrub rooms to change into surgical gear then noticed Nal's hesitance. "You don't like hospitals of any kind do you?" The Naltorian half-human shook her head. "I get that. I'll keep you posted." She finished dressing, tying everything back and slipping a mask on, then entering the operating room. To say what she came into was an utter disaster, worse than what she experienced in the desert, was putting it lightly. Four nurses, Hamilton and Haley front and center, Brainy and Lena were running blood tests, scanning for anomalies, but a gasp caught everyone's attention.

Behind the oxygen mask struggled breaths, coughs and gargled howls were heard. Those that weren't facing the kryptonian had dropped everything to check on her. Brainy dashed over to the cabinet and grabbed the wrist restraints, flicking on the emitters and slapping them on their hero before her arms could go up. The minute they were on her and slapped around the bars on the sides they slightly bowed from the extreme pressure brought on by violent thrashing and kicking. She flung her head side to side in absolute panicked madness, with eyes that were wide, wild and grey, no heat vision activating, but that's when they saw what started to coat the inside of the mask. Blood. It wasn't red, it was black and thick and immediately Alex ripped the mask right off, feeling the substance hit her face from the violent coughs of the fluid coming from somewhat cracked lips.

"Kir Aoe.." She continued to speak kryptonese to her sister, telling her softly to calm down and breathe with her. Once the Director got the terrified hero to match her heartbeat with her own, she finally settled down. "Tell me what you feel. Rrehd Rriv Rrip Aovehm."

"Khu..Khuluf. Ut..oi..oi B..Bem Sh..Shom. Z..Z..Zhizhaf..Fah..Ahk..un...d.. d..der..drow..n..n..in..cccc..col..dd..bur..ni..ning.." She felt her heart slam to a brutal halt once more, noticing the veins along her sister's face and neck as well as rest of her body pop and blacken only to elicit a purple glow with her skin nearing a deadly grey. Eyes slid back as Kara's head slumped to the side. All vitals suddenly calmed, alarming everyone to the strange yet relieving state of calm through her body, as if..the calm before the storm.

"Wha..what the hell.." Lena grabbed Alex by the arm and yanked her away from her sister, holding up a test tube. "What is.."

"Lex used the Harun-El to cure Red Daughter of something that was killing her. I think and this is just a theory, that he gave her other alien powers in what he gave her. What if..that is what is causing this?"

"Can you extract it from her?" The woman shook her head. "What then?"

"I have something that..may help. It's not tested." Alex looked into frightened emeralds and saw how badly this woman wanted to save her sister if she could. One minute she had tried to kill her, make her suffer right up to the brink of death and the next..pushing back death's call..

"Do it." Both Haley and Amelia were about to step in, but Alex held out her hands and stopped them. "I. Trust. Her."

She never thought she would hear those words ever again, especially from someone whose sister she nearly killed, but she wouldn't fail her best friend again. Sending a silent prayer out to Rao she brought the syringe to the IV, injecting it into the line, as she watched the contents trail down and towards the kryptonian's arm. The minute the formula slipped into Kara, two things happened at once. The black in her veins began to subside and the color slowly came back from the dull almost grey it was before. She looked up at the numbers and then to this beautiful soul she had been so wrong to hurt at all, noticing a set of eyes looking into her own that began to shed away death's color and bring back the crisp shades of blue of her hero.

"Kar?" She turned her head, saw the warm smile and cascading tears rolling down her sister's face, returning a smile of her own. She then looked to her arms and felt her wrists no longer bound, glancing back up as she lifted one and slipped her hand into Alex's. "You scared me."

"S..sorry Wai Aoe." Another hand slipped into her other one and she looked over to meet trembling greens that were filled with tears trailing down just like her sister's. She squeezed that hand gently. Krep Bem?" With one free hand the woman wiped her face of tears which only made them fall faster.

"We're okay." Lena never thought she would ever get another smile from someone her own darkness had tried to cast in that same place permanently. "Oh Kara...Super..girl...I'm..so sorry...don't..leave me..again.." She fell apart then and there, her racked sobs so close to Alex's own, unloading every bit within she had needed to release for far too long.

They had their hero back and that was all that mattered at the moment. Everything else could wait..

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched from the doorway, suspicious but giving the woman another chance as cautious as she was to even do that, studying her Director and the CEO going over test after test on the monitors, by the print outs and written formulas on various whiteboards. They were determined to narrow down the species the equivalent of pure evil had harnessed powers from. The numbers were astounding and downright terrifying but separating out each one through DNA sequencing continued to be time consuming yet necessary to the answers they sought.

They had quite a few, including three species of martians, harnessed for their telepathic abilities as well as shape-shifting. It seemed Lex had found a way to increase the cells producing both, amplify them and recreate the sequence at a specified level. Using specific enzymes, he somehow found a way to combine both daxamite and kryptonian DNA as well, terrifying the brilliant scientist even more, baffled by the ungodly genius of her deranged brother.

Coluans appeared to be yet another horrific obsession, particularly for potential mind-control that had forced the Director to bolt away at an alarming speed until she fell to her knees puking violently into one of the garbage cans. Her unnerving trembles had the Colonel coming over, kneeling down and doing her best to comfort the usually put together agent. Through choked sobs, Danvers explained about Myriad and the one known as Indigo, one of the most violent, ruthless and dangerous of Fort Rozz's prisoners after attempting a genocide on Krypton. She had brought down J'onn, who had been protecting Alex's mind at the time, unable to hold onto that shield.

Lena had to brace tightly to the table, knowing if she had Supergirl's strength it would have been crushed in her grasp, listening intently to each and every word that came from the Director. One sister had been sent to end the other's life or be driven to death if she failed her mission. It hadn't been Kara, that was on the ground under a kryptonite sword in a position to be sentenced to the same fate as her aunt, but their Earth mother who finally broke the hold Indigo held over Alex's mind. After the red kryptonite incident and then that nightmare, even Maggie who had came over to the door at that very moment, now truly understood the drive for one sister to risk anything and everything to protect the other.

The worst of alien DNAs they had discovered, was by far the cruelest of all. Lex had a foolproof plan to throw Red Daughter to their own personal hell if she betrayed him in any way. Somehow the devil himself had gotten his hands on part of Black Mercy, creating a virus that would activate inside of her body, restricting her brain until she fell into a permanent unconsciousness where the parasite would end her existence completely.

"What happened when she was under it?" They needed a coffee break after separating each any every DNA sequence, up to almost a dozen after fourteen hours in the Director's lab. With the Super at what they hoped a peaceful rest, the group had gathered in the break room as Danvers had told them of when she traveled into the illusion the sickening plant threw the kryptonian in. The scenery had been so unbelievably beautiful, compared to Earth's landscape, leaving her breathless, at what..she saw..

********flashback: Black Mercy

She had been able to confiscate one gun, cautiously venturing down the hall, until she heard voices and turned the corner, walking passed the curtain, seeing her sister and a young Kal-El. Immediately four stood, her sister in the lightest of wardrobes, the young boy and two she knew to be Kara's own parents.

"Kara." The look within the blues she knew all too well, without recognition of any kind, just pure confusion sending several strikes of absolute pain through her now unsteady body.

"Who are you?" This was hell and unyielding loss.

"It's me. Alex." She gathered her wits about her, taking the few steps down and towards the four, keeping eye contact with her sister. She knew if she didn't remain calm, she would break. "Your sister." A confident smile, in hopes of Kara remembering who she was to her."

"I have no sister." Yet another throb to her trembling heart at hearing those words.

"Kara, you're suffering from the effects of a creature called the Black Mercy." She watched as the woman long since gone, walked behind Zor-El and placed and arm around her in both a protective parenting way but also one of possession and Alex saw it clear as day. "It's created this illusion to incapacitate you back on Earth." She watched Kara look down, almost as if in deep thought to the words she spoke.

"Earth?" How much more of these claws bringing on agony of every kind, would she had to endure?

"It's where you've been for the past 12 years. I've come to take you home."

"I am home." Three words, crumbling every single sisterly moment they had enjoyed and grown with. Three….broken...destructive...words..

********end of flashback

"It had taken...everything of me, to bring her back here, back home. Home at first was nothing but some illusion I had spoken to her. I begged and pleaded and finally got through to her, when I was so empty and desperate, tears that couldn't stop running. I prayed to anything, everything even Rao just to give her back to me. I knew I was acting selfish, even when I was reminding her of Earth's need for Supergirl. I..needed..her."

Kelly was leaning back against the counter by the sink. Maggie wasn't very far from her, taking everything in with a new found understanding. She couldn't help but look directly into her ex fiance's shivering hues, then to the woman who now took her place in Alex's arms. It killed her and she side glanced to Lucy, who nodded and she chose to step away and walk right out with Lane. Sawyer didn't need to be in a place, she felt unwelcome in.

With the one who had opened her girlfriend's eyes, given her freedom and shown her a love like no other, now gone she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "You think that you have been the only one that has dealt with loneliness Lena? She endured far more. You have no idea. What she has sacrificed, for me, for you and even Sam when we all learned Reign was inside her, she would stop at nothing to protect us all. The day Reign sent her to the ground, where she lay battered and bruised, she was brought to the DEO barely alive. If it hadn't been for the legionnaires, she would never woken up again."

Her heart completely stopped upon the words spoken directly to her. "The loss she took on, of her home and family, of her first crush and love, we couldn't even begin to feel or live with. Even after I brought her back, the one that helped me in the end...I killed. Astra, her Aunt, died by a kryptonite sword I shoved through her back to save J'onn. Do you have any idea how much she has suffered, physically and internally, by us denying her permission to tell you the truth? She was breaking because she couldn't tell you. She lost a part of herself. If Black Mercy has even a sliver of it's cruelty in her...I will die..before I let her endure such a darkness again."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in the doorway, silent but shivering, awaiting results from Hamilton. She wasn't alone though, with Dreamer looking on thinking back to the day she was falling apart and the symbol of a true hero and angel of hope exposed herself and told her how much of a hero she saw in her. Every since, she's pushed herself to the extremes of pure exhaustion, when all chaos rained down on them between the COL and demon Lex. Triumphant until betrayal unleashed a wrath none of them expected. Instead of burying who the woman felt absolute rage from, she was beside Amelia doing everything possible to bring Kara back to them. Finally, the doc walked over with the most radiant of smiles and handed the Director the final results. No Black Mercy left..

"We've ran ten different tests and examined her. She's clear Danvers, no residual effects. I'm concerned about her state of mind." She flicked her eyes to who stood by the bed, bent over with elbows on beside her sister's arm with her head down as if praying for a miracle. The doc leaned in more to her boss. "She had vomited twice. There are cuts all over her hands when handling test tubes. She was praying in kryptonese and more than once did she collapse in tears when she didn't think anyone was in the room. She really loves her Alex." When Amelia pulled back, her eyes met chocolate orbs that shook when looking over her shoulder to who refused to give up. With a slight pat and a thank you, she stepped around Hamilton and made her way quietly over to the tormented Luthor, placing a gentle hand on the business woman's back.

"My...own..Luthor..darkness...did this." Her legs folded, head went back and before her skull could hit the floor, the Director caught her in strong arms. This tainted and cursed soul that had done so much ever since she felt she had caused too much cruelty and injustice towards them all, believing to be nothing but what her brother was and had been capable of. This had to stop at some point or Lena would spend the rest of her life placing the blame on herself for everything that had been done to the hero, especially by her own hands. She needed to see, to remember what her best friend and angel, that had come into her life in the nick of time, did to help ease her out of the dark abyss she had felt trapped in before. Danvers knew, without a doubt, that when her sister woke up, that the CEO needed to be beside her in order for both their hearts to begin to heal.

She set the woman down on the floor gently for a moment, stepping out to alert one of the agents she saw in the hall to have another bed wheeled in quietly. The Director went back over and slid her arms under the body on the floor, carefully lifting her up as the bed came in and placing her onto it. She thanked him silently and he nodded taking his leave, with her pushing the bed as close as she could to her sister's, then locking the wheels in place. Grabbing a spare blanket from one of the tops shelves of the far cabinet, she shook it out and draped it over the exhausted woman. Browns filled with so much worry about her sister, then flicked them to that sleepy face, so grateful to see the healthier color on Kara's skin. She was just about to turn on the overhead sun lamps, but remembered what she had been told by Hamilton. For now, she had to heal normally.

"Get some rest..both of you." She heard the attempted silent boot steps of the woman, thankful for the generous hospitality that in no way did she believe she was allowed. Rolling onto her side and facing her best friend, she reached a hand up and brushed strands of sun blonde from the hero's face, shocked at what happened next. The stunningly beautiful angel turned her head, opened those extravagant blues of pure majestic wonder and slid them directly into her trembling ones.

"Hi." She never expected a smile to ever be given to her again, after everything she had done. Yet here the truest of heroes was reaching up and taking that hand that had froze in place, when attempting to slip loose hair back behind her ear, only for it to be removed yet not let go. She looked to their joined hands and watched as fingers slid between her own, gently curling which she returned in the same manner. "Lee." That sweet and soft nickname had her gaze slipping back up to the warmest of bigger smiles. No pain resided in soft cerulean skies belonging to the kryptonian.

"I..don't…..deserve..you.."

"I told you Lena, I will always protect you and be there for you." She meant it too, knowing how terrified and nervous emeralds, that seemed to shed away that kryptonite green from her hues, shivered at the thought of rejection and revenge. "Never. Never either Lee." Eyes grew a little larger but then calmed and the woman lunged forward to curl against her with an arm slid around her back and she returned that embrace as she brought one hand up to gently slip her fingers through raven shades in a sign of gentleness. "I've got you." 'I've got you Lee.' She whispered within her head, wishing Lena could read her mind and her heart now put back together from the pieces they had been in.

The Director remained by the door, out of sight of both and pulled the slimmest of remotes out of her pocket to show the Colonel. Lauren's eyebrow flicked up with eyes focusing on the object as the woman spoke in the lowest and quietest of volumes.

"One and I mean one ill attempt and the pain she inflicted on my sister will be nothing compared to the agony her nervous system will endure by the chip implanted in the Luthor's ankle. One slight movement or word spoken to Supergirl in a harsh manner by monitors and mics and my rage will be the least of her worries."

"You don't trust her do you?" Danvers locked her hues into Haley's and shook her head, warranting a slight confusion and showing it within her expression. "When did you.."

"Hell no. When she passed out after I laced her coffee to knock her out. Brainy's doing." They were certainly on the same page and she would authorize any surveillance necessary to put the Director's mind at ease.

Their hope though, remained intact. No ill will they all prayed for. No more darkness, just one thing they had all needed for far too long. Peace..


End file.
